It's been a long time
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: The Dukes haven't seen this 'cousin' in over twenty years. Will they still be friends? Will they even still recognise her?
1. Chapter 1

**This writing thing is addictive. So I decided to have a little play in Warner Brothers playground again. Timing: I'm thinking a year or two before the reunion movie.** **Read, comment, **

**hopefully enjoy. See where the journey goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long time<strong>

A car could be heard screeching to a stop, followed by a door banging and voices.**  
><strong>

"Hey Uncle Jesse! We brought ya the post in" Bo called as he and Luke came into the kitchen.

"Shh" Daisy reprimanded turning from the stove as Bo kissed the top of her head and Luke tickled her playfully. "Uncle Jesse is taking a nap"

"Wrong. Uncle Jesse was taking a nap" He sighed coming in from the lounge "Was there anythin' that important in that there pile o' post that they needed

ya'll to go hollarin' so that ya could be heard down at Sticks River?"

"Sorry Uncle Jesse" Luke apologised, echoed by Bo. Luke added "Don't seem as if there's anythin' much" He handed the pile over.

"I would have thought that Coy and Vance woulda been here by now" Bo commented.

"They'll be by anytime" Uncle Jesse replied as flicked through the letters. "Well, would ya looky here"

"What is it Uncle Jesse" Daisy asked slapping Bo's hand away from the food she had been preparing and going over to her Uncle.

"There's a letter here all the way from Pineville, Mississippi" He replied

"Who'd be writin' to you from way out there?" Bo looked puzzled

"Ain't that where Aunt Margaret's family live?" Daisy questioned.

"That's right" Luke replied "You remember Bo. They used to come by each summer and stay for a while. Sometimes help with the harvest."

"That's them" Uncle Jesse confirmed.

"I remember" Bo added "Aunt Margaret and Uncle Ben had a daughter."

Daisy laughed "I guess you would remember that"

"Daisy!" He pouted "She was a real tomboy"

Luke grinned "Not Bo's type at all"

"Well, she did have three brothers to contend with" Uncle Jesse reminded them as he read the letter whilst listening to their chatter.

"Yeah and she could out work Bo here every time" Luke continued to needle

"That ain't fair..." He started to protest but was cut short by the sound of another set of tyres screeching into the yard and a horn sounding.

"The fellas are here" Daisy squealed and rushed into the yard followed by the others.

They all excitedly greeted Coy and Vance with hugs and handshakes before going inside to the meal Daisy had been preparing. Supper was a noisy affair

as they all exchanged news.

"And hows them young uns of yours doin'?" Uncle Jesse asked Vance

"Gettin' bigger every day, Uncle Jesse" He replied. "They'll be in college before we know it. Anna's lookin' forward to bringin' em down next week."

"I can't wait to see her again" Daisy sighed "It's been a while"

"Sure has Sugar" Vance gave Daisy a quick hug. "Hey Uncle Jesse Have ya heard much about how the rest of the family's doin'?"

"Real strange ya should ask." He replied "The boys brought in a letter from your Aunt Margaret's kin just before you arrived"

"How they doin'?" Coy asked cautiously.

"They seem to be doin' just fine. Seems as though young Tilly Anne has taken over from her Ma in keeping the men folk in order." Uncle Jesse told them.

"She ain't that young anymore" Bo commented.

"No, she's at least a year older than you" Luke agreed sarcastically "Which would make her ..."

"At least in her late thirties" Daisy worked out for him. "Ain't none of us as young as we used to be."

Bo grinned "You may all be gettin' old but not me"

"You'll always be the baby" Luke teased.

"I was real sorry to hear about Aunt Margaret passin' 'n' all" Coy spoke up bringing the conversation back to the letter "It's good to hear they're all doin'

OK. Who wrote ya Uncle Jesse?"

"Was Tilly Anne as wrote" he replied.

Vance shot Coy a look "Why you so interested Partner?"

"Just askin' is all." Coy replied defensively "I ain't heard from them in a good while"

Bo frowned "Am I missin' somethin' here?"

Coy pulled a face "Y'aint missin' anythin' Cuz. Me and Tilly Anne was just friends havin' fun. We was just kids"

"Yeah" Daisy defended him "You two always had a lot in common and spent a lot of time together when they was around."

"And the last time we all musta been here y'all musta been at least eighteen, that's plenty old enough..." Bo teased grinning.

"Bo, that's enough of that kinda talk" Uncle Jesse reprimanded "This ain't one of your racin' get togethers"

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse" He dropped his head giving Coy a sly smile as if to say he hadn't finished with him.

Coy ignored him as the meal and the conversations continued.

The following day, Coy came into the house to fetch some glasses of Daisy's lemonade and found Uncle Jesse on the phone. "Now Honey, you know that

you's welcome to come by anytime" He heard him say as he prepared the drinks. "The more the merrier...Everyone's back here for my birthday next

week...As it happens they're all out workin' ...'cept Coy. Ya wanna say hey?" Uncle Jesse beckoned Coy over.

"Who is it?" Coy asked looking puzzled.

"Tilly Anne" He replied handing over the receiver.

Coy looked a bit startled before regaining his composure and speaking. "Well, hey there stranger..." Coy smiled "No, but you ain't written in a long while

either..."

Uncle Jesse smiled as he walked away and left Coy catching up a little.

Eventually Coy took the lemonade out into the field where the others were working. They stopped as he arrived and came over to each take a glass.

"What kept ya partner?" Vance asked.

Luke grinned "Ya been away so long that ya lost ya way from the field to the house"

"No, I didn't get lost" Coy pouted.

"Taking your time so's we have all the work done, I'm guessin'." Vance teased.

"No, Uncle Jesse was on the phone to Tilly Anne and he gave it to me and we was just catchin' up a little."

"There's that name again " Luke commented

"Didn't ya keep in touch with her?" Vance asked Coy

"We used to write once in a while" Coy mused "but not in a long time"

"Are you sure you never..." Bo nudged Coy and winked "All that time ya used to spend together"

"No Bo, sorry to disappoint. But we never even kissed. We were only ever friends."

As they all teased Vance started wondering if there was more to this than Coy was letting on. It seemed to Vance that Coy was hiding something and he

made a mental note to ask him about it later when the others weren't around.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly Anne's cell phone beeped as she was getting breakfast ready. She pressed the button and smiled as she read the message before replying and putting

the phone down on the counter.

"Mama, Who's Coy?" Her daughter asked as she saw the phone fade.

"Do you remember me talking about Gramma's cousins back in Georgia?" Tilly answered.

The little girl nodded. She loved hearing the stories about the farm and the family from her Mum's childhood.

"Well, he's Gramma's cousin Jake's son."

A frown appeared as she thought about it, "So is Coy my uncle?"

"Technically, I guess he is my second cousin. Him, Vance, Luke, Bo, Daisy and a whole bunch of others that I'd have trouble listing. I don't know the ins and

outs but he's probably your second cousin once removed or something"

"How come we never see them?"

Tilly Anne shook her head, "You ask too many questions. You've seen Uncle Jesse and Daisy but I guess we just lost touch a bit over the years. There's a

whole bunch of Dukes you ain't never met. Now why don't you go get the others for breakfast"

.

As they ate breakfast, Coy's cell phone beeped.

Uncle Jesse shot him a look, "Infernal gadgets. Can't even have breakfast in peace anymore." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse" Coy replied turning it to silent. He smiled as he saw another message from Tilly Anne. He'd read it later and shoved the phone back in

his pocket.

"Somethin' ya wanna share there, Cuz?" Luke grinned

"Oh..er...it's nothin'" Coy mumbled.

"Ya seem to be gettin' a whole lot of them nothin' messages the past few days" Vance looked at him questioningly.

"Must be a girl" Bo grinned spooning more eggs onto his plate.

"Just a friend" Coy didn't think that telling them it was Tilly Anne would be a good idea, even if they were only distant relatives and old friends. "So what's

the plan for today?" He asked changing the subject.

The others either hadn't noticed or didn't care and they carried on planning their day.

.

Coy drove his bright blue Mustang along the country roads, dust billowed out behind masking the hot Georgia sun. He smiled to himself.

Vance looked across at him and smirked "And what's got you so happy today?" he asked, both amused and puzzled

Coy glanced at him "It's a beautiful day and I'm just happy to be back I guess" he beamed.

"Can't argue with that, partner" Vance agreed "But are ya sure that's all it is?"

"What else could it be?" Coy answered evasively.

"I ain't sure but you sure ain't been this happy in a long while"

"Maybe 'cause I ain't been back here" Coy grinned.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of sirens behind them.

"Cletus!" Coy sighed with exhasperation.

_"OK Coy. Pull it over now. I got ya speedin'" Cletus came over the CB_

"What!" Coy exclaimed.

"Come on, Partner. Put the pedal to the metal and let's loose him" Vance encouraged.

Coy didn't need telling twice. He stamped on the gas and the car responded instantly, leaping forwards, kicking out gravel behind him.

Cletus snaked along the road trying to avoid the shower.

The Mustang raced across the clay like it was born to it. It may not have done this before but the blonde behind the wheel certainly had, with his

cousin beside him calling directions or warnings for the road ahead. A chorus of rebel yells could be heard as they became airbourne over the pond.

Cletus realised too late and closed his eyes as he pressed the brake pedal almost through the floor. The patrol car slid up the bank the Dukes had used

as a ramp, finally coming to rest like a seesaw with the front wheels suspended in midair. Coy landed, skidding sideways as he braked hard. He and Vance

turned to look back just in time to see Cletus' patrol car finally overbalance and slide into the water.

They laughed as they high fived each other, grasping one anothers hands in celebration.

"He's alright" Vance chuckled as Cletus emerged from the pond, covered in weed and blowing water from his mouth like a fountain.

Coy turned the car around and they set off once again for town.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Coy mused.

"Since when does the law in Hazzard need a reason to chase a Duke" Vance answered.

Coy grinned "Ain't it great to be back?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated at last. My small, insignificant tribute to Vance Duke aka Christopher Mayer. **

* * *

><p>The mustang pulled up in front of the court house and Coy and Vance got out.<p>

"It sure feels strange bein' here again" Coy sighed looking around.

"Yeah, There's a lot of memories around the ol' place for sure " Vance agreed. He patted Coy's shoulder "Come on"

They walked up the steps and into the court house. Rosco was sat in his chair with his hat pulled down over his eyes and his feet up on the desk taking a

nap. Coy and Vance looked at each other and grinned. Vance looked round the room and seeing the radio on the shelf picked it up. Coy had found an

alarm clock on the desk and fiddling with it walked over to one side of Rosco's chair. Vance took up position on the other side and with a grin and a nod to

Coy they both turned them on loudly.

Rosco jumped wildly, knocking things from the desk and tipping the chair so that it deposited him on the floor. As he appeared slowly from behind the desk,

Coy and Vance were laughing fit to bust. Duke boys never grow up!

Rosco stuttered and snickered as he registered the Dukes in his office. "What in blue blazes are you Dukes doin' in my office?" As he spluttered and

struggled Coy and Vance helped him to his feet. "I oughta cuff ya and throw ya in the slammer out there...Scarin' a person enough to near give 'em a

heart attack. "

"Sorry, Rosco we just couldn't resist " Coy chuckled.

"I oughta tell your Uncle Jesse that's what I should do" Rosco moved round the desk wagging his finger at them.

"Rosco, we're sorry. OK?" Coy tried to placate him, backing off with his hands in the air and trying (and failing) to wipe the grin from his face.

Rosco stuttered and grumbled again. "You wanna watch your attitude, Coy Duke"

"Come on now, Rosco" Vance interrupted "We were only havin' a little fun"

"At my expense" Rosco grumbled "What ya doin' here any how? Take your fun some place else, preferably out of my county"

"We were lookin' for Boss. He ain't out at the Boar's nest. We thought he might be here" Vance explained.

"Well, y'all thought wrong. He ain't here. He ain't never been here today and he ain't gonna be here" Rosco told them "I'm in charge"

Coy and Vance frowned at each other before turning back to Rosco. "Then where is he?" Vance asked

"It ain't no business of yours where the Boss is or isn't at" Rosco said forcefully.

"Well, I guess we's just gonna have to go ask Miss Lulu" Coy said to Vance and they started to leave.

"Wait" Rosco called them back with resignation as he slumped back into his chair.

Coy and Vance looked at each other, puzzled at Rosco's sudden change of attitude as they turned back into the office.

"Rosco?" Vance asked gently.

He looked up at them with concern on his face "The Boss is home sick. Lulu's takin' care of him"

"How sick?" Coy asked

"He ain't touched his vittals in two days" Rosco said sadly.

"That sick, huh." Coy said.

"Look, Rosco, we didn't know he was sick. We'll come back." Vance told him.

"Yeah, and if there's anythin' we can do to help, you be sure and have Miss lulu give us a call" Coy added.

Rosco nodded sadly and they left.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Vance puzzled out loud as they walked down the court house steps.

Coy's cell phone beeped and he took it out "No idea" he replied distractedly as he read the message "Maybe we should go ask Uncle Jesse, see if he

knows anythin'" He continued with his phone as they walked and talked.

Vance stood still and looked at Coy.

Coy looked up when he realised Vance had stopped walking and was watching him "What?" He asked looking puzzled.

A smirk peeped through Vance's puzzled expression. "Where in the world is your head at, Partner. Coz it sure ain't here right now"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about" Coy said defensively.

"Would ya at least tell me her name?"

Coy was about to reply when Vance pulled a knowing face at him, daring him to deny it again.

Coy sighed as he slumped back onto the hood of the car "OK. It's Tilly Anne"

"Tilly Anne! Why didn't ya say? She the one ya spent the last few days talkin' to all the time?"

Coy looked down at the ground as the toe of his boot dug into the dirt. "Yeah"

Vance leant back on the hood next to him "Coy? What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'!" Coy replied not looking up

"Nothin' coz y'are just friends or nothin' coz you're too scared to do somethin' about it"

Coy looked up at him "About what?"

Vance smiled "I'm guessin' ya don't wanna just be friends, or cousins, and if I were a bettin' man,...which I ain't...I'd bet two hundred that ya felt like that

twenty years ago."

Coy looked up at him again in surprise.

"Am I right or did I just loose enough money to put me in the dog house for a month?" Vance smiled

"Vance, she's my cousin, sorta... and she probably don't feel nothin' anyhow."

"And just how many times has she contacted you in the last three days?" Vance grinned.

At that moment Coy's phone beeped again, and he laughed "Yeah, OK. I get it"

Vance clapped a hand down on Coy's shoulder. "Y'ain't gonna get no where less ya try."

Coy smiled "I guess..." then he turned serious again " but what if you're wrong?"

Vance smirked "It surely won't be the first time a girl's turned ya down?"

Coy shook his head and smiled "No...and it'll cost ya two hundred dollars"

"Nope coz I ain't wrong. Call her, go see her, and see what happens"

"Thanks Cuz" They grinned and highfived into a handshake. "Come on let's go"

They climbed into the car and headed back to the farm.

.

Vance walked into the kitchen to find Daisy busy cooking. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he pinched one of the fresh baked cookies she was

putting on a plate.

"How'd it go with Boss?" She asked smacking his hand and giving him a knowing smile.

"It was kinda strange. We couldn't find him and Rosco says he's home sick and not to be disturbed." Vance replied as he leant back against the sink and

took a bite of the cookie.

"That's odd. Uncle Jesse ain't said nothin'." Daisy pondered. "Maybe he ain't heard"

"Or maybe Boss ain't really sick" Vance responded "Maybe he's up to somethin'."

"It's possible" Daisy shrugged

"Where's the other guys at?" Vance asked.

"Gone to pick Judd and Lisa up from the bus station" Daisy explained "and Uncle Jesse's out to the barn. Where ya leave Coy?"

"He's out in the yard"

The screen door rattled as Uncle Jesse came in muttering to himself "Danged blasted things. That boy needs to get rid of that phone o'his and get himself

some real company."

Daisy and Vance exchanged a smile.

"I think that's what he's tryin' to do Uncle Jesse" Vance said.

Coy bounded into the kitchen "Uncle Jesse I'm glad to catch up to ya. I wanted to ask ya somethin'."

"Well, ask away" Uncle Jesse replied sitting down and taking the coffee Daisy passed him.

"Would ya mind if I was to take off for just a couple of days. I won't be gone long and I'll be back before your birthday" Coy rattled off as if he were a

teenager again.

"I guess it must be real important to you to even be askin' so you go on ahead and do what ya have to do. I think that this old place is gonna be pretty

crowded anyhow."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse" He smiled and shot off back outside.

"Wonder what's got him so all fired up?" Daisy said.

Uncle Jesse raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing grin. "Probably the same thing that could get any of these boys all fired up. Either a car or a girl"

Daisy and Vance started laughing as Uncle Jesse chuckled along with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not posted for a while as I thought about not continuing. I didn't know if any one was interested. Please comment if you like or don't like. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Coy pulled up at the end of the drive. He looked down to the little white house in the neat farm yard. He could see some people outside but they hadn't noticed

him. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he wondered what he was doing here. It had seemed a good idea when he left Hazzard.

Well, he was here now and there was no use going back without at least saying 'Hi'. So he let off the parking brake and slowly moved forwards towards the

yard. As he got closer he could see a young girl turning cartwheels, being watched by a woman whose features gave her away as being her mum. They were

laughing and giggling as the woman turned cartwheels too. Coy smiled at their antics. Their laughter was joined by an older man sitting on a bench on the

porch with an older girl that glanced up from her book. The woman and the girl turned another cartwheel each before noticing the strange car arrive. They

stood and watched as Coy pulled up and got out. The woman walked towards him looking puzzled at first before a look of recognition was replaced by a look of

surprise.

"Coy! Coy Duke! What in the world are you doin' here?"

He grinned and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I said I might just come on by and surprise ya"

"Well, ya sure managed that." She turned and called the man and girls over "Hey Pa, ya see who turned up here. Girls come say Hi to cousin Coy"

The old man came over and smiled as he shook Coy's hand "Well, Coy! It's good to see ya again. You sure ain't changed much since I last saw ya. Must be nigh

on fifteen years ago."

"Yes Sir it must be."

"Ben please"

" Ben. I guess I'm just a little longer in the tooth and fightin' off the grey hairs since then."

Ben smiled "Ain't nothin' wrong with a few grey hairs. Makes a man look distinguished"

"Pa! You know that's what you'd have us believe" The lady teased.

"Well, Tilly Anne. Ain't ya gonna introduce me to these lovely young ladies?" Coy smiled as he looked around at them.

The older girl was about seventeen he guessed and had been watching him curiously since he'd arrived. She had long blond hair and her mothers vivid blue

eyes that seemed almost hidden by a brooding frown.

The younger one had the same eyes that sparkled with fun. Her blonde hair was shorter and curlier and she seemed slightly shy as she half hid behind her

mum.

"This is my eldest" she indicated the older girl "Grace. And this... " She gently guided the little one out from behind her "...is Erin"

"Hey there ladies. Ya Ma has told me a lot about you" Coy smiled at them as they said hello. "Ain't there one of ya missing?"

"Ellie's out" Erin replied.

"Yeah and she knows she should have been back by now" Tilly Anne scowled.

"Don't you fret, Tilly. She'll be here" Her Pa replied. "Why don't ya come in and we can catch up over a coffee, Coy"

"That'll be real nice Sir. Thank you." He replied as they walked towards the house.

"Ma's told us about you and a lot of other people we ain't never met" Erin piped up as they sat down and Tilly Anne started making coffee.

"Has she now" Coy grinned. "I believe ya'll met Uncle Jesse and my cousin Daisy a little while ago"

Ben looked more sombre "It sure was good of them to come on by to pay their respects"

"Wish I could have been here myself" Coy added

Ben shook the darkness from his head and put on a smile again. "And just how is your Uncle Jesse doin'?"

Coy was about to answer when a car could be heard pulling up in the yard

"Ellie's here" Grace said as she looked out round the curtain.

"And about time" Tilly huffed as the door banged.

"Ma! I'm back!" Ellie called out as the two dogs that followed her in barked and bounded around the kitchen.

"You're late, Eleanor May!" Tilly scolded "You're Pa will be here anytime and I'm guessin' by the way the way that these dogs are runnin' around ya didin't walk

them."

Ellie grabbed the milk jug from the work top and slopped it into a glass as she answered. "I was gonna but then I ran into the guys in town and I got talkin'

and just ran outta time. And Pa will be here any minute. I passed him on the way in."

Tilly shook her head "Y'aint had that licence but a month and if ya carry on tearing up the town y'aint gonna keep it for another."

Coy chuckled "Sounds like someone's got a whole lot of her Mama in her"

Tilly scowled at him as Ellie turned and took notice of the visitor. She looked at her mum puzzled.

"Coy Duke – Ellie May" She introduced them Another car pulled up outside. "Sounds like you're Pa girls. Go get your bags"

Grace and Erin picked up their bags and gave their Grandpa a kiss and hug goodbye and went outside followed by Tilly. Ellie ran off to her room followed by the

dogs.

"Is it always this wild?" Coy pulled a face playfully.

Ben chuckled "In Tilly's place? It sure is. She ain't changed none since she was a kid"

Ellie ran through with stuff trailing "See ya Gramps"

"Be good Honey" He smiled.

Ben finished making the coffee as he and Coy chatted waiting for Tilly to come back.

Finally she came back in looking decidedly unhappy.

"Everythin OK?" Ben asked.

"Miles ain't happy, but that's not new. He's already had a row with Ellie which upset Erin. And Grace don't hardly talk to him none anyhow"

"Let him deal with the girls for a few days" Ben consoled.

After a while they had finished coffee Ben stood up to leave.

"About time I was getting' on. It was good to see ya Coy" He shook Coy's hand.

"Don't ya live here?" Coy puzzled

"With the noise these girls make, ya gotta be kiddin'. I got me a little place out back since Tilly moved back in" Ben chuckled teasingly

Coy grinned and glanced at Tilly. "I can't say as I blame you"

"Hey cowboy" She gently pushed his shoulder in retaliation. "It ain't always this crazy...just most of the time" she added with a grin

"When ya headin' out?" Ben asked as he went towards the door.

"I'd best get goin' too." Coy replied "I gotta find me a place to stay"

"Stay here." Tilly answered. "I can make up Grace's room for you"

"I don't wanna impose" Coy said hesitantly.

"It's no problem. And it'll give us more time to catch up anyhow."

Coy smiled "How could I say no to that"

Ben smiled "Well I guess I'll catch you kids later" and he left.

"So what d'ya wanna do?" Tilly asked.

"I ain't fussed" Coy smiled back

"Well if ya don't mind I gotta get some supplies if I'm gonna have a house guest and then I'd better go walk the dogs"

"It'll be a good opportunity for you to show me round town" Coy assured her.

Tilly grabbed her keys from the side and turned back towards him.

"Coy Duke" she murmured incredulously and hugged him.

"Y'aint mad at me arrivin' unannounced" He asked carefully.

"Course I ain't mad" she smiled slapping his arm playfully "Just a little surprised is all. Come on Cowboy. You can help me carry the groceries"

On the way to town they talked Tilly told Coy all about the area and places that stood out to her, with Coy listening and asking questions.

She pulled her old truck in the square and they got out.

"Oh Lord." Tilly muttered under her breath. "The town busy body. Just who I didn't want to see"

"Hello there Tilly Anne dear. Are you keeping well?"

"Miss Wilkins. I'm just fine thank you. And yourself?" Tilly replied in a sugary sweet voice.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" Miss Wilkins turned to Coy.

"This is Coy Duke, my cousin. Come by for a visit."

"How charming!" Miss Wilkins replied. "I don't remember you visiting before Coy. Will you be staying with Ben long?"

"Well, I'm not too sure how long I'll be here." Coy replied

"Really. I didn't think Ben had room for house guests now" Miss Wilkins rambled on "Now he's moved of of the big house" She looked pointedly at Tilly.

"He hasn't, Miss Wilkins. That's why Coy will be staying with me."

Miss Wilkins took Tilly's arm seriously and lowered her voice "Is that that wise, dear? What with the girls being out of town for the weekend. You know how

people talk."

Tilly smiled sweetly and patted the hand holding her arm. "I'm sure no- one won't give no mind to me entertainin' family, Miss Wilkins. There ain't a problem is

there?"

Miss Wilkins glanced from one to the other nervously "No dear I'm sure there won't. I'd best be getting' on. Nice seein' ya both" and she hurried off.

Tilly and Coy looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Is she for real?" Coy asked

" 'Fraid so" Tilly replied "Quick let's go before she comes back to check out the sleeping arrangements. My reputation is gonna be dirt before we leave town any

how."

She turned to leave and Coy grabbed her arm seriously.

"Tilly Anne, maybe I should just stay in town. I don't wanna give ya any trouble"

She smiled "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. It ain't the first time I got talked about and I'm guessin' it won't be the last. So I'll invite who I darned well please to

stay. Most people won't give a damn anyhow."

Coy laughed at her determined attitude. "You sure?"

"I'm sure" She smiled linking her arm through his "And it's just Tilly now"

Coy smiled "OK then, Just Tilly!"

All the while they shopped and stopped for coffee and drove home they didn't stop talking. About the town and its people, memories of the past, what they'd

been doing with their lives. They laughed about the good times and consoled each other about the bad times.

As they walked through the woods, with the dogs running ahead, Coy casually slung an arm round her shoulders. "So are ya gonna tell me what happened

between you and Miles?"

Tilly withdrew a little. "Ain't much really to tell"

Coy sensed her mood changing "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She pulled a face a put an arm round his waist in return. "It's OK. Miles and I are just complicated is all."

"Sarah and I were always wrong from the start, but you always seemed so happy." Coy replied.

Tilly looked up at him "Tell me about Sarah?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This story has developed two strands. I have no idea where it is going. Ideas and comments appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Jesse climbed out of his old truck and walked up the path between the two immaculately manicured lawns. He knock on the front door<p>

with the ornate knocker.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." He heard from behind the door

The door opened

"Lulu"

"Jesse!" The large lady threw her arms round his neck and began to sob on his shoulder.

Uncle Jesse guided her back inside and closed the door as Lulu wailed.

"I'm so glad you came. I don't know what I'm gonna do. It's all so awful"

Jesse patted her back slightly perturbed by the greeting. "Now, now. Don't take on so. I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

"It is! It is!" She continued.

"Lulu. Sugar Plum. Is that my old friend Jesse Duke I hear?" Boss Hogg's voice filtered through from another room.

"Yes JD. Don't you worry yourself none." Lulu said straightening up and dabbing her face with Jesse's offered hanky before violently

blowing her nose and offering it back to him, much to Jesse's disgust.

"Let him come and see me." Boss replied weakly "A friendly face might do me good in my hour of need."

Lulu showed Jesse through to another room where Boss Hogg was laid out in bed in white silk pyjamas with his face a matching colour.

"Jesse. It's good of you to come and see me before I go"

Lulu began to wail again.

Jesse looked from one to the other puzzled not sure if Boss was putting it on. Jesse had witnessed one too many of his scams in the past.

"Go where, JD?"

"I'm afraid I ain't long for this world" Boss replied dramatically turning down his mouth and nodding his head slowly in confirmation. This

made Lulu howl louder. "Now, now my little cupcake, why don't you go make us all a nice cup of coffee with a little touch of moonshine in

it." He said patting Lulu's hand.

"Alright JD" she replied sniffing "And I'll make ya a little snack too. Ya have to keep up your strength"

"I don't know if I could manage anything right now" Boss replied mournfully. As Lulu turned to leave he changed his mind "Well perhaps

one or two chicken wings …...and a slice of cake …..." Jesse rolled his eyes as Boss thought again. "And maybe I could be tempted by

some of them fancy crackers with a little cheese and some dip on the side"

Lulu finally left with the order and Boss rested back on the pillows as if exhausted and closed his eyes.

"What's this all about, JD?" Jesse asked "Who ya tryin' to flim flam this time?"

Boss opened his eyes and looked directly at Jesse "Not this time Jesse. I'm afraid I'm real sick."

Jesse looked disbelieving. "Ya probably got a bad case of the vapours from all the overworking that stomach of yours has been doin'"

"That's what I thought" Boss shook his head slowly. "But I went to see the Doc and he did all kinds of tests …...and he told me...and he

told me that my time had come. That the good Lord was callin' for me"

Jesse's face dropped as realisation dawned that his old adversary wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry, JD...Did he say...how long?"

Boss sighed, "Weeks...months maybe" He rested back.

Jesse sat in silence as the news sank in before replying "Is there anythin' I can get ya JD?"

"Ya can sit with me a while"

.

By the time Lulu returned with the trolley loaded with food and drink, they were laughing and swapping stories about the old days like

they hadn't done in a long time. Lulu left them to go and buy more groceries. Boss offered Jesse some of the food, but made no attempt

to eat it himself which was definitely out of character. Jesse looked at him in surprise and Boss read his thoughts.

"It keeps Lulu busy all the cookin' and the shoppin'. Takes her mind of things" Boss explained "Don't let it go to waste. I ain't got the

appetite for none of it"

When Lulu returned, Jesse left Boss to rest and promised to come by again the next day.

He walked slowly to his truck taking in the enormity of the situation now he had time to think about it. he looked skywards in silent prayer

before opening the truck door and climbing in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slow chapter but providing links. Things will hopefully become more action packed soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Well if ya would keep teasin' Daisy it weren't no wonder she pushed ya in the poison ivy" Tilly teased as they came into the kitchen

"I didn't tease her that bad" Coy defended "I only told her that Hughie Hogg liked her"

"Yeah after you'd done told the rest of her class...and yours" Tilly replied "And told her he wanted to kiss her. If you'd done that to me I woulda done more

than push ya in the poison ivy" she continued giving him a poke in the chest.

"I don't doubt it for a second" He grinned grabbing her hand so she couldn't poke him again.

Tilly looked at him and smiled "Ya know it's kinda strange"

"What is?" He asked still holding her hand

"After not talkin' for all them years, all the things we've done,...we still get along just like we used to"

"Any reason why we shouldn't?"

She shrugged "I guess not. Its just nice to know things ain't changed coz we've grown up"

"Ain't no reason why it should" Coy kissed her hand quickly and let it drop as he turned away. "But at least now I can cook, so it should be quite safe to let me

loose into your kitchen"

"Ya don't have to cook for me ya know"

Coy turned from the pans he was preparing and grinned "I know, but it's the least I can do for ya puttin' me up. And I make the best danged jambalaya this

side of the Mississippi... even if I do say so myself"

"Great cook and modest with it" Tilly teased sarcastically.

Coy pulled a face at her "If ya gonna keep teasin', woman, git outta my kitchen"

Tilly grinned "Yes sir" She saluted "I'll just take Pop his mail before I forget again"

.

Daisy put down the phone and came back into the kitchen where they were all gathered around the table. "That was Lulu"

They all looked up quickly waiting for news.

Daisy stood by Uncle Jesse's chair and put her hand on his shoulder as she continued. "They got wind that we were cancelling the party."

"Don't seem right to be partyin' under the circumstances" Uncle Jesse said sadly.

"But Lulu and Boss want ya to go ahead" Daisy explained "Boss's words were 'It ain't right for my old friend Jesse Duke to miss out on a good time with his

family coz of me' He wants ya to go ahead Uncle Jesse and he even said he will try and come along if he's up to it"

Jesse looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well if it's a dyin' man's wish, who are we to deny him. Not when it could be his last." Uncle Jesse stood up and left the

kitchen.

Daisy went to go after him but Bo stood up and wrapped his arms round her.

Luke stood next to them "Let him be for a while. I'll talk to him in a bit"

They turned back into the kitchen.

"This ain't gonna get supper on the table" Daisy said sadly

"We'll help" Bo gave her a weak smile.

As they began to bustle about Luke looked at Vance "Have ya spoken to Coy today?"

Vance shook his head "He was out of here before sun up. I'll go give him a call"

Luke nodded "Better let him know what's goin' on."

.

"Hey Chef. Something smell's good" Tilly said coming in and walking over to the stove

"Wait till ya taste it" Coy replied stirring the pot

Tilly smiled "Lookin' forward to it. Here... this was ringin' in the truck as I came passed" She held out Coy's mobile phone to him as she went over to look in the

bubbling pot.

"Musta dropped it earlier" Coy looked at it "It was Vance. Wonder what he wanted"

"One way to find out " Tilly glance over her shoulder at him

"Yeah later" He flicked the front down on the phone and put it on the table as the puzzled look was replaced with a grin."Ya just can't keep out" He grabbed

her around the waist and pulled her away from poking at the steaming pot.

Tilly squealed at the unexpected contact and movement. She turned to slap him playfully on the chest and Coy retaliated by wiggling his fingers that were still

holding her waist and tickling her sides.

Tilly squirmed "Hey cut that out", her hands on his shoulders gently pushing him off.

Coy stopped tickling her "What if I don't?"

Tilly's eyes narrowed and she sucked in air noisily as she thought. "I might have to make ya sleep in the barn"

Coy chuckled and shook his head "Guess I'll cut it out then" He said more quietly looking deep into her eyes.

Tilly shuffled cautiously suddenly realising how close they were. Something was going on here and she wasn't sure what it was. Physical contact between her

and Coy had always been easy. A hug, play fights, holding hands . It didn't mean anything. I was just the way they were. It was the same with Bo or Vance or

any of the others. Pictures of them all as kids ran through her head: piggy back races, cuddled up around a camp fire, hands extended to help each other up

trees or over rocks. But this suddenly wasn't the same. The look in Coy's eyes reflected the conflict that she was sure was evident in her own.

Without saying anything, Coy carefully moved his face closer and kissed her slowly and carefully on the lips. Lingering for just a moment to give it meaning

before pulling back.

As he looked back into her eyes, he cursed Vance for encouraging him to go for it. No, it wasn't Vance's fault. He had overstepped the mark. He had just done

something that could ruin a brilliant friendship. That look Tilly was giving him as she was trying to work out what happened was confusing him. She wasn't mad.

Was she? She hadn't moved or pushed him away. That was good wasn't it? He remember the punch she could pack if she wanted to. At least she wasn't that

mad. But she was silent. If Tilly was silent that was worse.

Tilly realised she was still staring him, saying and doing nothing as thoughts ran through her head. His cheeky look was rapidly being replaced by panic.

"What was that for?" She eventually asked, breaking the nervous silence.

Coy took a deep breath and gave a cautious smile. Typical Tilly to question everything."Dunno" He shrugged "It just felt right"

Tilly looked at her hands still resting on his shoulders as she processed his answer and tried to work out what to do next. This could be complicated. Very

complicated. A voice in her head had started a chant "Take a chance! Take a chance!" She looked back into his eyes

"I guess it did" She smiled fleetingly before placing her lips gently on his. His kiss had been tentative and questioning and while hers started like that it quickly

became something else as Coy pulled her closer


	7. Chapter 7

JadedPhoenixBurning - Thanks for the ideas. Much appreciated

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"And you'll never guess who I saw rollin' into town as I was on my way over " Cooter said as they sat around the extended kitchen table finishing supper. "But

none other than a skunk in the shape of Hughie Hogg "

"Hughie!" Daisy exclaimed

"Who?" Judd asked

"Hughie Hogg. Boss Hogg's low down, double crossin', slime ball of a nephew" Daisy explained.

"No need to be nice, Daisy" Bo teased which earned him a dig in the ribs from Daisy's elbow.

"Under the circumstances, it's not surprising that Boss has family coming to visit." Lisa stated.

"To anyone else that's as maybe" Luke explained " But if Hughie's here, that means trouble for everyone. Boss included"

Uncle Jesse looked thoughtful "It might be an idea for you boys to have a run into town tomorrow, see what ya can find out while I go visit JD"

.

Tilly and Coy finished up a supper filled with animated discussion and began to wash up. After a messy fight with the soap suds, Coy gave Tilly a quick kiss and

went to call Vance. Tilly finished cleaning up the mess and pulled two more beers from the refrigerator. She looked through the window and frowned as she

saw the serious expression on Coy's face. She stepped onto the porch and held up the beer to him as he came off the phone. He took a deep breath and

walked slowly towards her.

"Coy? What's wrong?"

"I'm real sorry but I'm gonna have to go back to Hazzard." He rubbed his hands along her shoulders.

Tilly smiled " You can leave whenever ya want. I ain't keepin' ya hostage. What's happened?" She asked more seriously handing him his beer.

Coy explained briefly what Vance had told him as they walked back into the house arms around each other. "I'd like to stay but Uncle Jesse is gonna need us

all around."

"I understand but it's a long drive, why don't ya stay tonight and leave first thing tomorrow when you've rested. Uncle Jesse has all the others around and he

don't need you havin' an accident."

"Makes sense I guess." Coy put his beer on the kitchen table and brushed some stray bubbles from her hair "Ya sure ya don't mind"

"Course I don't mind. Ya do what ya need to"

"Thank you" He breathed closing the gap between them and kissing her slowly.

Eventually Tilly drew back and looked at him saying nothing. All the texts and calls, Tilly didn't expect anything like this.

"What is it?" Coy asked quietly "Ya want me to back off"

Tilly took a deep breath before answering "No. Yes. I don't know...What's happening with us?"

Coy played with the end of her hair watching her, as she stared at her fingers tracing the seam of his shirt around the shoulder.

He tilted her head up to look at him "What d'ya want to happen'?"

"I don't know. We're cousins sorta. Can we do this? What about you? What do you want? "

"Hey. The truth? For a start we're from the south, kissin' cousins is all the rage in case ya hadn't noticed." Tilly smiled and gently slapped his shoulder at the

teasing. Coy pulled her closer and continued "I like ya. I've always liked ya. I've wanted to kiss you since you were fourteen"

Tilly looked surprized "Really?"

Coy nodded "Yeah"

"So why now?"

"Coz before I've always been too scared to do anythin' about it. What with the family 'n' all. It coulda been complicated"

"It will still be complicated"

"Yeah, but we're older, better able to decide what we do, better able to handle it"

"Maybe...so ya thinkin' of somethin' more than right here, right now." Tilly asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. "

"But the girls, the family?"

Coy smiled "I'm sure we can handle things. You're still as tough as I remember. Y'aint changed that much."

Tilly returned the smile "I guess...If ya sure"

"I'm sure" He began kissing her slowly again and she responded with more certainty when suddenly Coy pulled away and gave her a teasing grin "Anyhow

when did ya start likin' me as more than a cousin?"

Tilly grinned "Since I was fourteen" and pulled him back towards her as the gentle kiss progressed into something a lot more.

They moved into the living area and sunk onto the couch "I still don't quite believe this is happening" Tilly breathed between kisses.

"You ok?" Coy pulled back.

Tilly cuddled up closer "Yeah...I think so...just scared I guess"

"Of what?"

"All the problems this could cause...And loosin' a good friend if it don't work out"

Coy hugged her tight "I ain't about to let that happen" he said planting a kiss on top of her head.

Tilly looked up at him "Ain't no guarantees though"

"No..." He kissed her lips again "But life's too short to not take any chances"

.

"Come on Uncle, I came to see how y'are. What makes ya think I'm up to something" Hughie whined

"Coz I know you Hughie Hogg. I know what a dirty rotten scoundrel you are"

"Takes one to know one" Hughie muttered.

"What was that?" Boss looked suspiciously at his nephew. "No matter. What ever it is ya want y'aint gonna get it. I ain't leavin' you one single red cent"

Hughie feigned a shocked look "Uncle I'm hurt that ya think that's why I'm here"

Lulu bustled in and interrupted "JD How ya feelin'? Jesse is here to see ya if you're up to visitors"

"Send him in. Send him in. And show my dear nephew out "He added sarcastically "Jesse Come in sit down. Hughie was just leavin'. "

Lulu ushered Hughie out as Jesse took a seat next to Boss's bed

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked

"Between you and me" Boss lowered his voice "He thinks I don't know that he's here to fleece a dying man of all his money and businesses and whatever else

he thinks I got"

"Well, if ya left it all to Lulu in your will then there ain't no way he can get any of it" Jesse reasoned.

"I ain't left it all to Lulu. She'll get the house and the money but she wont know what to do with all my business interests. And I need to leave it all to someone

who ain't gonna be swindled by the likes of Hughie Hogg"

.

"Hey Rosco" Bo and Luke called as they wallked into the court house.

"What are you Duke boys doin' in here. Y'ain't been back in town but five minutes and your already comin' in here givin' me grief" Rosco replied.

"Well ain't that nice Luke" Bo started "We come by to say 'Hey' all polite like and this is how he talks to us"

"Yeah, I guess old habits die hard Huh?" Luke replied "We ain't here to give you grief Rosco, we're here to see if we can help"

"Help! Why would I need help from you riff raff?" Rosco answered.

"Well, what with Boss bein' sick and Hughie bein' back in town 'n' all..." Bo continued

"Hughie!" Rosco exclaimed "Hughie's in town?!"

"Sure is" Bo explained "Seen arrivin' last night"

"Oo,...oo... that's bad news. Bad news" Rosco stuttered. "I better go tell the Boss.." He started making for the door then stopped "I can't tell the Boss he's too

sick..."

Luke steered him over to a chair and sat him down. "Take it easy there Rosco. Like we said we're here to help. We can help ya keep an eye on Hughie, but he's

probably gonna go see Boss anyhow. That's probably why he's here"

"Yeah, just visitin' the sick outta the goodness of his heart" Bo said with sarcasm that was lost on Rosco.

"Hughie Hogg don't do nothin' outta the goodness of his heart. Cletus! Cletus!"

Cletus rushed in bumping into Rosco as he was on his way out "Cletus you lugnut don't hang around here like a bad smell, get out there and put a tail on

Hughie Hogg."

"Hughie Hogg's in town!" Cletus exclaimed.

"Never mind the howdys or what fors, just git. I wanna know every time he so much as sneezes" Rosco instructed.

"Sure thing Sheriff" Cletus turned and left.

.

"Hey Cooter "

"Vance! What's happenin'?" Cooter pulled his head out from under the hood of a car.

"That's what I'm here to ask you. Ya seen anythin' of Hughie this mornin'?" Vance questioned

"Yeah, he went a visitin' with Boss and Miss Lulu a little while ago. Just before Uncle Jesse went in.

He only stayed about ten minutes"

"That was a real quick reunion" Vance pondered. "Where'd he go then?"

"The Diner...talk of the devil, there he goes now"

They watched as Hughie headed for the court house carrying a paper bag.

"Wonder what he's up to now?" Cooter thought out loud

"Bo and Luke are there. They'll hollar if they find out anythin'."

"I guess" Cooter went back to the car. "When will Coy be back?"

"Before lunch" Vance replied going to give him a hand.

.

Hughie walked into the court house and smiled "Welcome to my new home" he whispered to himself, before following the sound of voices into Rosco's office.

"Uncle Rosco!" He announced.

Three heads snapped round to face him. Bo and Luke pulled themselves up straight and placed their hands on their hips. A subconscious move they made

when faced by a threat.

Rosco stood up, spluttering and stuttering "Its...Hughie!...It'`s …...true!..."

"It's good to see you too. I brought doughnuts" He placed the bag on the table. "Bo ... Luke ... Good to see y'all back here."

"Wish we could say the same" Luke replied slowly and deliberately, eyes remaining fixed on Hughie.

Hughie continued to smile, unfazed by the reaction. "I expect y'all are wondering why I'm here" he continued sitting down and lighting a cigar.

"Thought had crossed our minds" Bo responded

"Just visitin' " Hughie said vaguely "Thought I might be of some help to the family in their time of trouble"

"Helpin' yourself, more like" Rosco stuttered.

"I'm hurt" Hughie feigned hurt and innocence as he stood up. "I guess that's just the shock talkin'. I'll come by and see you later, Rosco. When I expect you'll

be more'n happy to see me." He walked from the office leaving them all looking at each other with stunned shock, before Rosco turned his attention to the

brown paper bag Hughie had left on his desk.

.

Bo and Luke crossed the road towards the garage.

"He's up to somethin'" Luke frowned.

"Yeah. And thinkin' he could win everyone over with doughnuts" Bo replied.

Luke stifled a grin "Worked on Rosco didn't it"

"Sure did." Bo laughed as they entered the garage to join Cooter, Vance and Jesse and exchange notes.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy turned from the laundry she was hanging at the sound of the approaching car. She smiled before placing the last pegs and going to

greet the new arrival.

"Coy! How was your trip?"

"Good Daisy. Thanks" Coy couldn't hide his smile as he hugged her. "I can't wait to show Uncle Jesse what I got for him"

"What is it?" Daisy asked excitedly

Coy pulled an album from the car and handed it to Daisy. "It was Aunt Margaret's. Uncle Ben said we could borrow it and get copies of as many

as we wanted"

"You went to see Uncle Ben and Tilly Anne!" Daisy looked surprised

"Yeah" Coy replied trying to gauge the reaction "They send everyone their regards"

"That's great. Uncle Jesse will love this." Daisy replied flicking through the album.

Lisa came out of the house to speak to Daisy and was introduced as they went back inside. "Hey Coy. You remember Judd?"

"Sure" They shook hands "We met up at a race Bo was in some time back"

"Yeah, It's good to see you again" Judd smiled.

Noise outside heralded the arrival of the others and Coy left to hide the album as they came in.

There was a chorus of Hi's, Hello's and Howdy's, before Vance asked. "Where's Coy? His car's out front"

"Just putting his things in your room" Daisy answered.

Coy appeared and amongst the myriad of conversations going on Vance asked "Well?"

"Well what?" Coy pretended he didn't know what Vance was asking about.

"Do I owe ya $200?" He smirked

Coy just grinned at him, earning himself a pat on the back.

"What now?" Vance asked quietly

"Don't know. Later!" Coy whispered in reply. " Hey Daisy," He called out "This food sure looks great"

"Judd and Lisa helped" She answered "So d'y'all wanna sit down and eat"

.

_"Missing you already" _Coy pressed send on the text as Bo came out the house behind him.

"Hey cuz. Wanna join us for a beer at the Boars Nest"

"Sure. Why not?"

His phone beeped _"You too"_ Coy smiled and Vance gave him an amused look.

"Best place to find out what's happening around town" Daisy added following Bo from the house with the others.

"Sure is" Luke spoke up as they headed for the cars.

.

Bo, Luke and Judd headed for the bar as the others went to find seats.

"Don't look like Rosco or Hughie are about this afternoon" Coy commented looking around.

"Yeah, but maybe they've been here" Vance replied.

"Perhaps we just hit the jackpot" Daisy spoke up as Cletus came in.

Coy and Vance looked at each other, then at Daisy.

"Fellas!" She exclaimed, straight away knowing what they meant.

"You still got it girl?" Coy grinned

Daisy pulled a face.

"Got what?" Lisa asked. Her visits to Hazzard had been brief and infrequent so she still didn't know how it worked.

"Watch and learn" Vance smiled at his much shyer cousin-in-law.

"About time you guys learnt how to do your own dirty work" Daisy sighed, standing up.

"Sorry Dais', we ain't his type" Coy grinned

She slid up behind Cletus and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cletus! You been hidin' from me since I've been back" she drawled seductively.

Cletus spun round and stammered at Daisy's close proximity. "N-n-n- no Ma'am. I wouldn't d-d-do that Daisy"

"Glad to hear it. I guess you have been busy what with Boss bein' sick 'n' all"

Cletus sighed "Yeah and Rosco's got me on a special mission"

"Special mission huh? That sounds exciting."

"I shouldn'ta mentioned that. It's kinda top secret"

"You can rely on me Cletus" She took a small step closer.

Cletus glulped "S-s-sure Daisy"

"So what is it you gotta do?" she whispered.

Cletus lowered his voice "I'm tailin' Hughie Hogg, but...I lost him"

"What for?" Daisy asked in a whisper

"Rosco and Boss think he's up to somethin'"

"Like what?" Daisy leaned in closer

Cletus pulled at his shirt collar. "I don't know yet. But if he is, I'll find out" He pulled himself up trying to look efficient and important.

"I bet you will, Sugar" Daisy ran a finger along his cheek. "I do love a good mystery"

"If I find anythin', I'll tell ya. If ya sure you can keep a secret." Cletus caved in

"Oh how excitin'." Daisy squealed quietly in pretend excitement.

Cletus grinned soppily.

"How is Boss?" Daisy asked more seriously.

"Complainin' a lot." Cletus frowned "And writin' a lot"

"Writin' what?" Daisy looked puzzled

"Dunno. Won't tell no one. But he's meetin' with his lawyer this afternoon" Cletus saw Hughie come in "Sorry Daisy I gotta go"

"Sure, Honey." She rubbed his shoulder and lowered her voice. "Don't forget, I love mysteries" She kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Sure won't Daisy" He replied under his breath as he watched her walk across the bar.

"Was that Daisy Duke?" Hughie's voice raised him from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah"

"Hooowee. She can still stir a man " Hughie sighed appreciatively

.

Daisy returned to the others to find Bo, Luke, Coy and Vance all standing, beer in hand, grinning at her.

"I guess Cletus is just putty in your hands now" Bo chuckled.

Daisy swatted at him.

"Did he tell ya anythin' though?" Vance asked

"Only that Rosco's got him tailin' Hughie, but you knew that anyhow. I guess Hughie knows too coz he's already managed to give him the slip for a while"

"Sounds suspicious to me" Luke frowned.

"Maybe he went to visit Boss again?" Judd tried to reason.

"Now here's the thing" Daisy replied "Boss is keepin' secrets. Apparently he's doin' a lot of writin' amd got meetings set with his lawyer startin' this afternoon"

"Probably just puttin' his affairs in order" Luke said thoughtfully.

"Maybe" Bo mused "But perhaps we should put our own tail on Hughie, just in case.

"Ain't a bad idea" Luke agreed.

"Ya want me to take first shift?" Daisy asked

You didn't oughta go alone" Vance looked concerned.

Daisy smiled "I can just watch with no trouble. If I need help I can give y'all a call on the CB."

"I guess." Vance knew arguing with Daisy wouldn't do him any good.

"Hey Daisy. How about I come and keep ya company?" Judd smiled "You can fill me in on all the local characters"

"What about Lisa?" Daisy asked

Lisa smiled "I'll be fine amusin' myself for a while. I can go back and see Uncle Jesse"

"Well. if you're sure." Daisy smiled "You're on Judd."

Coy's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket to see who it was "Sorry Guys. I'll be right back" He stood up and left as he answered.

_"Hey Cowboy"_

"Tilly Anne! I didn't expect ya to call till later."_  
><em>

_"It's just Tilly remember and I'm sorry, but I needed your help with somethin'" _

"Ok, Just Tilly, What's wrong?" Coy looked concerned. He looked up and noticed Hughie leave the Boars Nest and head towards the Court House

_"I just needed some directions out to Uncle Jesses's place from town."_

"What town?" Coy now looked confused.

_"Hazzard of course" _


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Honey. You look a little lost. Can I be of assistance?" Hughie sidled up to Tilly with two hench men behind him.

"I'm just fine Thank you" She relied politely but not liking his smarmy attitude. She exchanged a glance with her Dad as she spoke.

"Hey. Don't I know you?" Hughie enquired

"I don't think so" Tilly tried to keep her face shielded as she recognised him. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered by Hughie Hogg

"Well, I haven't been around town a while. How about you let me buy you a drink and we could get better acquainted.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be kinda busy"

"That's a real shame, darlin'. But if you change your mind, you can find me right here. I'm gonna be settin up office in the Court House."

Tilly looked at him suspiciously "Thanks but I don't think I'll have time"

Ben was about to step in when Hughie looked over and saw the Dukes making a bee line for him so he kissed her hand quickly and ducked inside, followed by

his two men.

"Tilly Girl, What you doin' here? Uncle Ben!" They all greeted them with hugs and handshakes.

"We thought we'd surprise ya'll. Seein' as how we ain't been by in a while." Tilly grinned

"Ya sure ain't" Luke smiled

"Uncle Jesse is gonna be so glad to see ya" Daisy added

"We were just headed back there now you can follow us" Vance spoke up

"Great. Sooner I get outta here the better." Tilly pulled a face

"What's up?" Coy asked concerned.

"Why is it the first person I run into in Hazzard is Hughie Hogg?"

"He in the Court house?" Luke looked serious.

"Yeah. Little weasel only had the nerve to ask me for a drink. Said he'd be settin' up office here"

The others exchanged a look.

"We're on it" Daisy responded.

"Want help?" Tilly asked

"You go get rested up and we'll talk later" Daisy said "I can handle Hughie Hogg"

"I'll be right behind ya Daisy" Judd added

"Besides Hughie don't know you're with us, it could be useful later on" Bo stated.

"We didn't oughta get Ben and Tilly involved in this." Coy said worriedly.

Vance jumped in to stop Coy saying something he shouldn't "Uncle Jesse'll tan our hides for sure, but Tilly offered and we won't get em involved in anythin' less

we have to."

"I could do with a little excitement anyhow" Tilly grinned.

Bo grinned back and slung an arm round her. "That's our girl"

Daisy walked into the Courthouse listening carefully.

"Come on Rosco. I just need a little office space while I'm in town visitin'. Uncle Boss don't mind" Hughie whined

Rosco replied cautiously "He agreed?"

"I only need a desk and a phone so I can keep up with my businesses" Hughie avoided the question.

"Well I guess you could use the Deputy's office for a few days.." Rosco hesitated thinking out loud.

"That will be perfect" Hughie smiled giving his men a knowing look

"Hello" Daisy called out.

"What do you want, Daisy Duke?" Rosco said grumpily as he walked out of his office. "Hoggs and Dukes just waltzing in and outta here like they own the place.

Rosco may have missed the look on Hughie's face but Daisy didn't. "I saw that Hughie was back in town and wondered if it would be alright to come by and say

'Hey'" Daisy said innocently.

Hughie grinned sickeningly "I thought I saw you a little while ago." He moved closer to her. "I sure am glad to see you. You are lookin' mighty fine"

The tone of his voice and the way his eyes wandered over her made Daisy's skin crawl but she didn't let it show

"Why thank you Hughie" She forced a smile.

"I gotta bit of business to take care of right now, darlin'. How about you and me do a little catching up later, over at the Boar's nest"

"Sure, Honey. You can tell me all about what you've been up to and all your important business deals" Daisy knew how he liked to talk about himself and hoped

he'd fall for it.

"Sounds just wonderful"

She smiled "Bye Sugar"

"You OK?" Judd asked as they walked down the courthouse steps

"Sure. He still makes my skin crawl"

"Is he always like that?"

"That was him being nice" Daisy pulled a face and took the radio from her belt to update the others

.

"So who's takin' care of your place if your here" Uncle Jesse asked Ben.

" My son, Charlie. He still lives quite close by. The others have moved away for work"

"Yeah. They have to do what they have to do." Uncle Jesse agreed smiling at his boys gathered around the table.

"But ya don't get rid of us that easily Uncle Jesse" Bo smiled

"I know. Y'all come back when ya can and I love ya for it. Besides I'm too old now to put up with your shenanigans all the time." Uncle Jesse sighed.

"I know how ya feel Uncle Jesse" Tilly smiled.

"What ya done with your girls?" Uncle Jesse asked

"Their Pa's taken them up to see his folks for a few days, so I'm enjoying the peace."

"So much you decided to come to Hazzard?" Vance teased.

" Perfect chance to take Uncle Jesse up on his invitation" She smiled back

"_Bo Peep callin' Lost Sheep. You fellas got your ears on?"_

Luke pulled the radio from his belt as he stood up. "We hear ya Daisy"

Daisy filled them in on what she'd overheard and what she had arranged with Hughie.

"OK. You keep Hughie busy and Bo and I'll take a little look around the office. Coy and Vance can keep an eye on his men" Luke looked around at the others.

Bo chuckled at Coy and Vance "You got the hard bit"

Luke finished making plans whilst Uncle Jesse started to get supper together with help from the others. Vance noticed the glances and nudges between Coy

and Tilly as they helped out and how close they were when they sat.

"Hey Coy, ya wanna lend me a hand to get some logs" He grabbed the basket.

He glanced at Tilly "Sure Cuz"

Outside Vance pulled Coy away from the house

"Thought ya wanted logs?" Coy puzzled

"Listen Coy. You're gonna have to play it cool unless ya want everyone to know, which I'm guessin' ya don't"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Ya got it bad. I noticed and ya can bet that if Daisy was here she woulda too."

Coy looked worried as he glanced towards the house. "What about the others?"

"It's been kinda busy but if your any more obvious it'll be like a neon sign"

Coy sighed "OK I get it."

Vance placed a hand on his shoulder "We'll work somethin' out"

"Thanks"

"You fellas need a hand?"

They turned to see Tilly on the porch.

"Sure" Vance called back "Cool, partner and don't forget the logs" He added quietly to Coy.

Tilly joined them and Vance went to fill the log basket. Coy moved Tilly out of sight of the house, wrapped his arms round her and pressed his lips to hers.

Vance glanced round at them "So much for cool" he murmured to himself.

"Coy!" Tilly pushed him away "Vance is just there"

"Vance knows" He pulled her back towards him "I've been wanting to do that since ya got here"

Tilly grinned up at him "Me too"

He kissed her again. "Can we meet up later?"

"How? Where?"

"When everyone's asleep. Ya remember the still sites?"

"Probably not. It's been too long."

The porch door banged signalling that Vance had gone in.

"We'd better go" Tilly sighed

"I'll work something out" He kissed her slowly and ran his hands round her waist.

They grabbed some logs and followed Vance in.

.

Hughie shuffled closer to Daisy at the table "It's sure good to see you again Daisy"

Daisy tried to move away a little but Hughie tried to move closer "Hughie I need to go to the little girls room" She stood up and made for the door as she saw

the others arrive.

"Ergh" she shuddered "he shoulda learnt by now to keep his slimy little hands to himself"

"Time for a little tag teamin'" Tilly grinned at her.

Daisy returned the grin as they high fived.

"Where's Bo and Luke?" Daisy asked

"Gone to the court house " Vance answered as he stood with his arm round Tilly.

"I have an idea" Tilly smiled. "Guaranteed to hook Hughie and provide a distraction at the same time"

"I'm in" Coy smiled

"Good coz I'm gonna need your help and it'll only work coz nobody recognises me." Tilly laid out her plan.

.

"Bo What ya found?" Luke whispered as they searched through the papers on the desk.

"Nothin'. You?"

"Nothin'. There has to be somethin' here"

"Maybe it's in his car" Bo reasoned

"Or in that little briefcase he's carrying around" Luke sighed dumping papers back on the desk. "You sure there's nothin'"

"Not a thing. Let's try the car before the case"

.

"Evening Mr Hogg" Tilly smiled at Hughie

"Well Hello. Found some time after all" Hughie leered standing up to get close to her

"Wish I did" She sighed "I'm supposed to be meetin' someone here but I don't see them."

"No time for one drink while you wait?" Hughie grabbed for her hand.

Tilly smiled "Some other time perhaps." She pulled her hand from his "I'd better wait outside"

As she left, she passed Daisy on her way back in.

Outside, Tilly held out her hand to Coy "Ready Cowboy" She smiled.

He put his hand in hers "You bet 'Just Tilly'." He grinned and squeezed her hand tightly as they walked in.

Coy nodded to Vance and Judd sat at a table in a corner as they walked to the bar.

Tilly smiled sweetly as they passed Hughie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well would ya looky there" Hughie noticed " She turned me down for a Duke"

Daisy followed his sight towards the bar "My cousin Coy's date" She said nonchalantly as she watched them getting cosy at the bar. "You

prefer her to me"

"No, no, no" Hughie turned his attention to Daisy "I hadn't seen you when I spoke to her. Why don't we go to Uncle Boss's office and have a

quiet drink there"

"Why don't we have another just here first" she smiled

.  
>Coy kissed Tilly gently "I can't believe we're getting away with this with all the others here"<p>

She smiled "Like my plan?"

"Sure do." He squeezed her hand in his and kissed it as Bo and Luke came in

"OH heck. This could go badly" Tilly looked nervously towards Bo and Luke

"Take it easy" Coy grinned as he twiddled her hair in his fingers.

Bo and Luke looked around the room, looking for all their cousins in turn and not quite believing what they were seeing. Daisy escaping the

clutches of Hughie, Coy and Tilly getting entirely too close at the bar and Vance and Judd just sitting drinking beer at the table like any other

day.

Vance and Judd caught their eyes and Bo and Luke shook their heads gently. Daisy noticed too

"Bo! Luke! Over here!" Vance called loudly trying to stop them saying anything "We'll get you a beer"

"What the heck's goin' on in here, its like some alternate life" Luke said looking round as he sat down.

"A little shucking Cuz. Just play along" Vance informed them

"Daisy's fine. She ain't given the sign yet" Judd said watching her

"Sign?" Bo looked puzzled.

"Hughie's on the move." Vance noted

"And if there's papers, he's got them on him" Luke's eyes roamed the room checking out where everyone was.

Tilly headed Hughie off and spoke to him quietly. He tried to make a grab for her but she ducked out of his way and smiled sweetly. Vance

went to the bar and whispered to Coy as he loudly ordered more beers. Tilly looked over at Coy, pretending to play Hughie while Coy wasn't

watching, running a finger along his arm. He grinned as she ducked away from him again. Hughie spoke to the hench men indicating to the

door as he handed them the briefcase. Coy leaned forward and whispered to Tilly what was going on as she sat back down, running his hands

along her arms. She hid a smile as he kissed her ear, before pushing him away.

"Coy Duke! What kinda girl d'ya think I am!"

"Come on Babe" He tried to reason with her

She slapped his cheek, knocking him off the stool into Vance behind him. Vance accidentally on purpose spilt the beers he was holding onto

Hughie's men causing a fight. Hughie ducked as he tried to keep out of the way. Daisy took the opportunity to grab the case and passed it off

to Tilly as the boys were all defending each other and causing more mayhem in the process. Tilly ducked a flying chair and passed the case off

to Bo who used it to hit his assailant before passing it off to Coy. He used it himself against a flying glass. He grabbed Tilly's arm, and gave her

the case. "Get outta here" He kissed her quickly and grinned as he turned back to the fight. Tilly hid the case outside behind a bush and

returned to Daisy and Hughie.

"Mr Hogg. Please get me outta here" She whined innocently looking scared.

"What?" Hughie ducked back down behind a table

"I shoulda come with you instead of that Coy Duke." She played to his macho pride.

Hughie puffed himself up with a grin before quickly ducking a flying object. "Come on" He yelled running for the door with Daisy and Tilly behind

him.

Outside he smiled and lit up a cigar as he watched Rosco and Cletus rush in to break up the fight.

"Well, ladies" He put an arm round each of them."How about a little night cap?"

"I'm sorry Hughie. I better go check on my cousins" Daisy said apologetically

"And I'd better just go" Tilly said backing off.

Bo, Luke, Coy, Vance and Judd bundled out of the back door of the bar.

"Well maybe just... " She pushed him around the corner out of sight

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me" Hughie grinned taking her hand and pulling her towards him, trying to kiss her.

Daisy stuck her head round the corner "Ready?"

"Definitely" Tilly wriggled out of Hughies grasp. "Another time Hughie"

"What? Who?" Hughie stood looking totally confused

.  
>Tilly ran for the case and launched it at the General as it sped passed. Luke caught it as it hit the window frame and nearly fell out.<p>

"Nice throw" Coy put a hand on her shoulder. He grabbed her hand "Come on" He pulled her towards his car and they raced off after them.

They all met up at one of the still sites to examine the contents of the case.

"What in the heck was going on in there?" Luke asked as he picked the lock.

The others looked at each other and laughed.

"Just a little distraction" Daisy grinned "But next time I check the office, you get Hughie"

Luke pulled a face at her "What about you two?" He looked at Coy and Tilly.

"Did what we had to" Coy shrugged

"Ya didn't have to kiss me though" Tilly complained rubbing her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "I'll have nightmares about that for

months"

"His kisses have given a lotta girls nightmares" Bo teased

"Twice" Daisy commented

"What!" Judd piped up

"He kissed her twice" Daisy explained

"Had to make it look real. And you didn't have to slap me so hard. I can still feel it" He said to Tilly rubbing his cheek and avoiding Daisy's look.

"Had to make it look real" she grinned at him. "Kiss me again and I'll make sure it is" She added pretending to be cross with him.

"Got it" Luke pinged open the case.

Coy, Tilly and Judd watched as the others flicked through the papers.

"Uh Oh!" Daisy exclaimed "Boss is in real trouble. Says here that Hughie is gonna have him declared unfit so's he could take control"

Luke took the papers and looked them over.

"Looks like you called it right Luke!" Tilly spoke as she looked at the papers he was holding.

"That ain't all." Bo said "He's gonna sell off land all over Hazzard to some development company. They're gonna build housing estates all over"

"We can't let him do that" Daisy said "It'll ruin the place"

"He won't. Not if he don't take over." Vance said

"We gotta get copies of these" Luke spoke seriously. "Then we'd better let Boss know"

"We'd better let Uncle Jesse know too" Daisy sighed


	11. Chapter 11

They all split up to go to various tasks: Bo and Luke to copy the papers and return the case hopefully before Hughie missed it, Daisy and Judd

to see Uncle Jesse and Coy, Vance and Tilly to meet Vance's family who had come in earlier than planned.

"So what's the plan?" Vance asked as he drove out towards the interstate.

"What plan?" Coy looked puzzled

Vance grinned "Where do I say you are when I get back to the farm and y'aint right behind me?"

Coy and Tilly grinned at each other realising Vance was giving them some time out.

"Just tell them we got chased by Rosco or something and had to take a detour" Coy replied "Just drive slow"

Vance huffed "Just don't take all night"

"Doin' what?" Coy asked cheekily.

Vance pulled a face at him "I don't know and I don't wanna know, Cousin"

"Thank you, Vance" Tilly lent across and kissed his cheek.

"Hey I'm still here" Coy sulked making Vance laugh

Tilly smiled and snuggled closer to him.

.

"It's beautiful here" Tilly sighed as they cuddled up together on the hood leaning on the windscreen, looking at the view across the hills.

Coy looked down at her curled up next to him. "You're beautiful"

Tilly tilted her head slightly to look at him "Creep"

"What!" He replied shocked.

"Tell a girl she's beautiful and ya think she's putty in your hands"

"I ain't like that. I told ya" Coy sulked sitting up and pulling his arms away from her.

Tilly tried to hide a smile at his reaction. "Hey, I was only teasin'"

Coy deliberately didn't look at her, "And I meant it"

Tilly moved around in front of him so he had to look at her. "Hope y'aint gonna waste this moment sulking" She whispered into his ear.

"Hope y'aint gonna slap me again" He whispered back with a smirk

Tilly grinned "Try me"

Coy pulled her back towards him as he pressed his lips to hers, sliding of the hood onto the ground, just as Coy's phone began to buzz in his

pocket

"It's Vance...Hey Cuz...Ok...Tell em we gotta flat and we'll be back as soon as it's fixed...sure...Thanks"

"Everything OK?" Tilly asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. They just got back. Vance has got it covered." Coy tucked his phone back in his pocket and turned to look at Tilly laid back in the grass.

He brushed her hair back from her face and smiled "Where was I_?"_

She smiled back and pulled him towards her "Right about here" And she kissed him.

.

When they eventually got back to the farm, everyone was there discussing the party. Tilly made a point of staying away from Coy and went to

speak to Bo and Luke. Coy was in deep discussion with Daisy and Vance's Wife. But a couple of times they smiled across at each other. Daisy

didn't say anything but she noticed and guessed they were up to something. It reminded her of the times they were planning tricks to play on

the others when they were kids.

.

Vance's wife, Anna joined the other ladies in Daisy's room.

"Hey Honey, Come on in and join us. The kids ok?" Daisy asked as Anna sat on the bed with her.

"Yeah. I reckon they'll all be asleep pretty quick" Anna answered.

Daisy beamed "We ain't all had a sleepover like this in a long time"

"We ain't ever had a sleepover with all of us" Tilly corrected her

"In which case it's more than overdue." Daisy smiled "So tell us what's goin' on with y'all?"

"Usual. Work, kids, doing up the house" Anna pulled a face

"You and Vance work too hard" Daisy patted her arm.

"That's life" Tilly replied.

"Make the most of it. They'll be flown the nest before ya know it" Lisa sighed. "It sure is quiet round our place now both kids are in college"

"You must really miss them" Tilly consoled "I can't wait for some time to myself but I'm gonna hate it when the girls leave."

"Ain't you got yourself a man to keep ya company" Daisy teased giving her a nudge.

"You gotta be kiddin'!" Tilly deliberately avoided their gaze.

"Not even cousin Coy?" Daisy pushed

"Daisy! That was just a little shuck and jive. You know that."

Anna and Daisy exchanged a look

"Yeah we Know" Anna grinned.

Tilly threw a cushion at them causing a shriek.

"I'm done with men" Tilly said forcefully and little louder than intended.

Lisa smiled "The lady doth protest too much"

"And it's about time we got you back out there, girl " Daisy grinned

"Yeah, Vance said you've been turnin heads since you arrived" Anna agreed.

"Uh, Uh. No way!" Tilly answered.

"You got someone in mind already?" Daisy teased raising an eyebrow.

Tilly pulled a face and whacked Daisy with a pillow. Amongst the pillow fighting and squealing, they barely heard the knock at the door. Daisy

answered it to find Anna's youngest, Todd.

"Hey Honey"

Anna came to the door "What's up Toddy?"

"I couldn't sleep. There was too much noise" He said rubbing his eyes.

The girls all looked round at each other and giggled.

"OK Darlin' I'll come sit with you" Anna said gently giving him a hug.

Uncle Jesse came out of his room and over heard them. "Why don't I take him?"

Anna nodded "You sure. Thank you"

"Hey Todd, ya like hot chocolate?"

Todd nodded and went with Uncle Jesse, who looked back over his shoulder "You girls go enjoy yourselves...quietly!" He added.

The girls giggled as they went back into Daisy's room and closed the door.

.

"What took you so long to change a wheel?" Bo asked as they wriggled into their sleeping bags in the hayloft.

"It was dark" Coy replied flatly.

"Ya changed enough wheels, ya should be able to do it blindfolded" Luke added

"We weren't all trained by marines Luke" Coy answered.

"Are you lot gonna shut up about wheels?" Judd moaned sleepily.

"Bo dreams wheels" Luke teased.

"Do not" Bo sulked then grinned "Only when I ain't got a cute girl to dream about"

"Well can ya do more dreamin and less talking so we can all get some dreamin' done" Vance complained at him.

Luke chuckled "Bo can do both at once, awake or asleep"

Bo answered by launching a boot in his direction

"Hey that was mine" Coy moaned at him

"I'll get Tilly to find it in the morning" Bo smiled

"Have you got a death wish?" Vance winced.

"Nah, just wanna see if she remembered the hayloft game"

Judd leant up on one elbow "Should I even ask what the hayloft game is?"

The others started laughing.

"It's safe, Brother. Anyone could play but if Uncle Jesse caught us, it'd earn us a switchin." Luke explained

"Why?"

"We weren't supposed to play in the loft" Vance continued "Not after Bo fell out"

"Used to be a good place to hang out when it rained before that" Coy reminisced

"I didn't fall anyhow. Brodie pushed me" Bo pulled a face "And it hurt"

"And ya still sulk as bad" Luke teased.

Bo went to throw another boot at Luke before Vance grabbed it back.

"That's mine"

"So what is the hayloft game?" Judd asked

"I'll explain tomorrow" Luke replied turning out the light as they all settled down.

"So what did take ya so long to change a wheel?" Bo asked in the darkness.

"Shut up Bo!" A chorus of voices replied.

.

Everyone was gathered in the Boars nest, waiting for Uncle Jesse's party to start, when Rosco and Cletus wheeled Boss in, in a wheel chair.

Lulu was fussing behind him

"Uncle Boss" Hughie exclaimed.

"Don't you Uncle Boss me, you..."

"Now,now JD don't go gettin' all het up. It won't do you any good" Jesse tried to placate him.

"Best listen to the man" Hughie said casually lighting up a cigar.

"I can't believe you'd swindle your own kin on their death bed, and your mama a good christian woman too" JD scolded waving copies of the

papers from Hughies briefcase.

"I wouldn't call it swindling Uncle. More like helping you by not having you troubled by some difficult decisions." Hughie replied casually

"If and when I can't make my own decisions, I'll decide who is gonna do it for me" Boss insisted. "And you can be real sure that it ain't gonna

be you" Boss gave a fierce nod to emphasise the point. "But for now, the body may not be willing but the mind's still able and I got me plenty

of witnesses to testify to that. And my will is all signed and sealed and when you've done tryin' to destroy all the copies, there are still gonna

be some you ain't found" Boss stood up slowly from his wheel chair "Now I want you... and your friends" Boss added sarcastically taking a

step towards Hughie "Outta by bar and outta my county"

Hughie's face had fallen as he realised that Boss still had the last word

"And if I never see you again, that'll be too soon" Boss added.

Hughie finally turned tail and left and Boss sank back tiredly into his chair. There was a round of applause as Boss waved his hand.

"Bartender!" He called "Drinks all round" At which there was more applause and cheering.

Coy and Vance approached Rosco.

"Ya better give him an escort, just to make sure he don't change his mind" Vance said.

"Yeah, I had better had. Hadn't I?" Rosco muttered. "Cletus, come on. You can do whatever you're doin' later"

"Think that's the end of it. " Coy asked as they left.

"I hope so for Boss's sake" Vance replied. "Come on Let's go enjoy Uncle Jesse's party"


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Darlin'. Ya wanna come dance?" Bo asked

"With you?" Tilly teased

"Yeah with me" Bo replied indignantly

She grinned "Yeah I guess I could risk it"

Bo pulled a face at her "Wouldn't want you to feel like a wallflower"

"Why thank you for savin we from such a terrible fate" She smiled sarcastically as he led her to the dance floor.

Vance patted Coy's shoulder, coming up behind him as he sat talking to a girl at the table. "Hey Cuz"

Coy looked round "Hey. You remember Betty Sue?"

"Sure"

"Good to see you again Vance" She smiled "Never thought I'd see all you fellas back here. And you with a wife and kids too"

Vance returned the smile. "Well, we all have to settle down sometime"

"Maybe not everyone" she smiled running a finger along Coy's arm

"Maybe we ain't all the settlin' down type" He said uncomfortably.

Vance smirked at Coy's reaction. "Maybe you just ain't got the right girl" He glanced at Tilly messing around with Bo, Luke and Daisy on the

dance floor. Coy followed his glance,smiling as Tilly laughed, wishing he was there too.

"Ain't that right Coy" Betty Sue spoke to him.

Coy realised he was being spoken too and had missed something she had said. Something that had amused Vance judging by the raised

eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" He said nervously

"I was just tellin' Vance how we were talkin about us getting reaquainted and seein if I could help you find the right girl, if ya know what I

mean."

Coy looked from Betty Sue's expectant look to Vance's amused one.

"I think I need to get more drinks" Coy said jumping up and heading for the bar.

Bo slapped him on the shoulder and sank onto the stool next to him. "I ain't as young as I once was"

Coy forced a smile "Ain't that a fact"

"Hey" Bo nudged him "Y'ain't supposed to agree with me. Anyway, how d'you manage to pull Betty Sue when I'm here?"

Coy glanced back at the table where she was waiting and waved seductively at him. He looked from her to Tilly dancing a slow dance with

Luke.

"You interested Cuz., go for it" Coy handed Betty Sue's drink to Bo and went to the dance floor. "Mind if I cut in here?"

"Be my guest." Luke replied.

"Hey Cowboy. Ya havin' fun?" Tilly asked as they started to dance

"I am now" He smiled

"Ya seemed to be getting' a lot of attention over there" She tilted her head towards the table he'd been sitting at.

"Unwanted attention" He replied keeping his eyes on Tilly's, gauging her thoughts.

"I believe you" she smiled gently rubbing his shoulder with the hand she had resting there.

"I hate havin' to pretend I'm single" He pulled her a little closer.

"Then maybe you shouldn't" She held her eyes on his.

A questioning look flew across his face. "Are you serious?"

"Depends on how serious you are about me" The daring on her face was not teasing or fun. She wanted to really know if he meant what he

said.

His questioning look was answered by a nod and she gently kissed his lips, not caring who was watching.

"I knew it!" Daisy gasped.

"What?" Luke turned to her.

"Look" She pointed across the room to Coy returning Tilly's kiss.

Luke's mouth dropped open as he nudged Bo's shoulder. Vance laughed at their reactions.

Uncle Jesse turned back to his companions. "About time they came clean" He said matter of factly.

Ben smiled "They did a bad job of hidin' it" They chuckled and returned to their conversation.

.

Coy hugged Tilly as they laughed

"I think you owe me a beer" She said to him and they headed for the bar.

Vance shook his hand as he stood leaning on the bar "Nice going Partner"

Coy grinned at Tilly cuddled up next to him. "It's Just Tilly"

Vanced smiled at them "Shoulda guessed"

Tilly hugged him "Thanks Vance. We owe you"

"You're welcome Sugar. It's good to see him happy. Just keep it that way."

Tilly returned to Coy as he handed out beers. "I'll try"

"You too cuz. You'll have the whole family down on you if ya don't"

Coy smiled and put his arm round her "I intend to"

Tilly looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Time to face the music I think" Vance indicated with his bottle the contingent of Dukes approaching across the room

Coy sighed and Tilly laughed leaning her head on his shoulder.

Coy and Tilly got out of the car and walked across the yard, arms around each other.

"Give me a minute" Tilly said quietly noticing Ben sat on the porch.

Coy nodded and went inside.

"You OK Dad?"

"Just takin' in the air" Ben replied

She went up the steps and lent on the rail next to him quietly not knowing quite what to say.

Ben let the silence run for a moment, watching her look out across the farm. Then he smiled " So you and cousin Coy, huh?"

Tilly turned to him and gave a tentative smile. "Yeah. Do you mind?"

"It ain't up to me to mind" He said patting the bench next to him for her to sit down "You're a grown woman and make your own decisions"

Tilly sat down " Yeah, but Coy"

"It's been a long time comin'."

Tilly looked at him puzzled

Ben smiled "We saw it when you was kids"

Tilly chuckled "And we thought we were so good at hiding what we felt"

Ben chuckled too and put his arm round her "Only from each other"

Tilly rested her head on his shoulder "I wish I knew what Mama would have thought" she sighed.

"Told ya, She saw it comin'. Besides she'd have asked you one thing"

Tilly turned to look at him.

Ben continued "Does he make you happy?"

Tilly smiled "Yes he does"

He cuddled her close "Then that's all that matters"

Tilly rested her head back against his shoulder "He makes me feel safe, like I haven't felt in such a long time"

Ben kissed the top of her head "I'm glad, and you're Mama would be too"

Coy went into the lounge and met Uncle Jesse's gaze. The others looked from one to the other and made themselves scarce.

"Sit down Coy"

Coy could have sworn he'd just gone back twenty years as he sat on the sofa opposite Uncle Jesse's chair.

"Ya wanna talk" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Ya mean Tilly?"

"Of course. What's the problem?"

"I like her. I've always liked her. But its complicated"

"Are you serious about her?" Uncle Jesse asked

Coy studied his hands "It's early days, but yes I think I am" He glanced up

"And Tilly?"

Coy allowed himself a small smile "Yes sir, I believe she is."

Uncle Jesse held the serious face "I know you're both old enough to make your own decisions and it don't matter none what I think..."

"We'd still like your blessing Uncle Jesse" Coy interrupted

Uncle Jesse finally gave in to a smile "And you have it. You've both been through a lot and you could help each other. If ya feel enough, ya can

work through anythin'. Just be careful and make her happy."

Coy grinned "I will Uncle Jesse"

The door opened and Ben came in as Coy crossed the room

"Take care of her Coy" Ben said catching Coy's eye and holding out his hand.

Coy shook it "Yes Sir. I intend to"

Ben nodded and Coy left to find Tilly.

Ben sat down with Uncle Jesse shaking his head "I thought I was done with all this"

Uncle Jesse smiled "Somethin' tells me we'll never be done with all this"

Ben laughed "I guess not"

.

Outside, Coy found Tilly leaning on the porch rails, and wrapped his arms round her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" She turned in his arms to face him "You?"

He smiled "Never better" And he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews.<br>**


End file.
